


Disciple of Thunder

by syntheticvision



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dark Thor (Marvel), F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Mjolnir - Freeform, Religious Cults, Religious Fanaticism, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Temptation, There Will Be Sinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syntheticvision/pseuds/syntheticvision
Summary: Thor captures an Oracle, part of a religious cult that has foretold the death of the Allfather. The noble prince is given the task of her punishment but he begins to teeter into darkness as he seeks justice while battling his own desires.For everytime he punishes her, he loses a bit of his power.A/N: Hiatus as of 9/3/20.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Thor (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a total re-write of a fic that had been requested a few weeks ago butttt I could not get inspired to finish. I tried to salvage it but after brainstorming, came up with something worth a better read, hopefully. There are some elements that were borrowed from my own former religious upbringing and a few, uh, racy anime tropes 😇.

The ground roiled under your feet, the walls of the small temple shaking in the aftermath of an explosion nearby. Shrill screams permeated the air as fear took hold, the attendants climbing over each other to flee. How quickly they disregarded your mother’s prophecy. This had been part of her vision. The once proud priestess laid dead at your feet, the wound in her chest spreading over her robes. Felled by her own servant in a vain attempt to save their own life. You did not mourn her. She had built you up to withstand the burden of what you now would accomplish. With her death, you would continue on the path she set forth.

Swords unsheathed in the darkness, footsteps crunching over the rubble. The pillar hid you well from the marauders, though they were not the ones you expected. These were Asgardians, known for their stealth and ferocity. They searched through the temple with precision, checking the bodies to any signs of life. This was not a compassionate quest. A plea of forgiveness was whispered near your vicinity, silenced by a sword sliced into flesh. There would be no salvation from your attackers. They sought to eradicate everything you knew.

A torch illuminated a small space, where your mother's body lay on her side. A red cape pooled on the ground as a man knelt near her body. You knew him by the hammer he held in his hand. The Asgardian prince was bigger than you had thought, almost a giant in the flesh. Footsteps approached, more of his associates joining him. You recognized Hogun from your village and anger ripped through your chest. You knew he had brought them here.

“Find the daughter,” the prince commanded. “I will not return to Asgard empty handed.”

A fate worse than death awaited you should you be found. The prince had not been part of your mother's vision and dread began to set in. Your fingers gripped the dagger tighter, drawing it up toward your chest. Your lips moved silently in fervent prayer to the Gods, asking for forgiveness yourself before you thrust your soul into their waiting arms. A gloved hand wrapped around your wrist, pulling you to the ground, the dagger falling from your hands. It clattered on the stone and slid away from view. A foot pressed down your back, keeping you immobile. Your heart raced with fear of the unknown, made worse by the man who now looked down on you. The prince’s eyes seemed to glitter under the soft light, his boot lodged between your shoulder blades. There was unbridled hatred in his stare before he pulled his eyes away from you.

“Bring the bonds,” he ordered. “Bound her mouth as well. I wish not to hear a word this heretic has to say.”

〰️

You held your head high as you were marched through the city. Your once white robes were torn, smudged with soot and dirt. The jewelry adoring your neck and arms twisted and broken. They could not break your spirit and you continued to pray amid the jeers of the crowds, who were hungry for your punishment. You were pushed forward roughly, Hogun giving you no time to slow your weary feet.

“Faster, traitor,” Hogun snapped. “Retribution is at hand.”

Down the steps you went, the golden throne room in your sights. You did not find it breath taking as it had been boasted by those who spun tales of Odin’s throne. It was decadent, meant to show off the spoils of war, hiding the crimes that you knew Odin had committed. The bonds dug into your wrists as hands gripped your arms, forcing you forward before the steps, the heavy restraint removed from your mouth. Prince Thor’s voice broke through the silence, amid the guards who stood watch over you.

“Do you not kneel in front of a king?”

Your eyes followed up the golden steps and to the king that sat upon the throne. The one your mother had seen in her visions. Odin leaned forward, grasping his staff while he observed you. His gaze was meant to intimidate, the horned helmet upon his head a signal of strength. Deep creases in his face had showed his weathered age but you knew his mind was sharp.

“I bow to no king,” you answered, your voice echoing with your refusal. “They are but men.”

“Then you will kneel for a God,” Thor commanded.

You were forced to your knees, strong hands upon your shoulders to keep you from standing. It was compliance but by force. Odin held up his hand, lifting from the throne and heading down the steps. Your knees throbbed with pain but you did not falter, your expression set with determination. Odin reached you, his armor shining in the lights.

“Your mother lies dead in a fallen temple. All of her followers dead. Except you. What cruelty the Gods must have if they would not allow you to be with her?” Odin asked you, amusement in his voice.

“Your soldiers took my choice.” You shook, not with fear, but of rage.

“Ah, so they did. They are loyal to the throne. Your mother taught hatred of this very throne that we stand upon.”

“Not of the throne but who sits upon it. A warning.”

“Heresy!” Odin shouted in your face, his veins protruding with his anger. “Sharing visions of my death. Inviting all of the Nine Realms to challenge me. You, her willing pupil, would have continued her destructive path if not for my son's intervention.”

“What is to be my punishment?” you asked, the anger bubbling inside you.

“It shall not be up to me,” Odin answered. “To the victor go the spoils. My son shall decide your fate.”

〰️

All that remained on your body was your thin slip, your robes ripped away by angry guards who took their frustration out on you with every rip of fabric. Your jewelry was swept away, the gold adornments in your hair pulled from the roots. Left with nothing but your thoughts, locked away in a cell per Thor’s order. You’d protested as the gold necklace had been broken away from your neck, the sole reminder of your mother. The taunts that followed had been particularly cruel, the crass remarks about your mother did little but entice you to pray for patience. They would pay for their viciousness in time.

Heavy steps approaching made you lift your head in curiosity. The prince stood at the front of your gilded prison cell, his features twisted in ire. His feelings mattered not to you. Regardless of your fate that was in his hands, your absolution was left up to a higher power.

“You come from noble blood, yet you cling to your traitor of a mother and her foul teachings,” Thor raged. “I will break you of your ill-gotten beliefs.”

“My faith is strong. I will not be broken.” You were resolute, unafraid of his threat.

“Perhaps not in the way you may think. Tomorrow you will begin your new position in the tavern. You will serve the patrons ale. Without complaint.”

“I will not,” you refused. “Spirits make the mind warped and cruel.”

“You are not below serving others, you pious little gnat. Be warned. If I hear word of your insolence, I will kill you myself.”


	2. Chapter 2

Your hand slid over your brow, wiping away the perspiration as you stood inside the crowded tavern. It was well into the night, your back aching with the repetitive motions. The heavy tray that was filled with ale seemed to always empty before you took more than a few steps outside the kitchens. It was entirely too loud for your liking, your ears accustomed to the quietness of the temple. The peacefulness had replaced with raucous laughter and bodies hitting the floor, ale fueling courage and loosening tongues for fights. The dress you wore was entirely too form fitting for your liking, the long, lustful stares of glassy eyed soldiers continued to make you uneasy. You had been at this for a few days, marched from your cell to the tavern and back again.

You lifted the tray overhead with shaky fingers, trying to maneuver your way through the cramped space. You placed a stein on the table as hands appeared out of nowhere, grabbing what steins remained on your tray. You sighed out of frustration, straightening up to fight your way back to the kitchens to all start over again. A hand slid over your backside, grabbing a handful of your flesh. You gasped in surprise, tray in your hand clattering to the floor while laughter followed at your expense.

Leaning down to snatch up the tray, a hard slap on your ass made you yelp in surprise, anger flooding your eyes as you looked back for the alleged attacker. More laughter ensued. You held the tray to your chest, storming away from the patrons and into the kitchens once more.

Slamming the tray on the table, you rubbed the sting away from your backside.

“Something the matter?” a voice purred behind you.

Thor stood against the door, arms crossed over his broad chest while he observed you. There was no kindness in his eyes, only the same amused glance as the soldiers who had humiliated you.

“This is barbaric,” you protested. “They are without control, their hands are everywhere.”

Judging by his raised eyebrow and knowing nod, you knew he had seen the entire scene. The thought made you furious, your hands reaching for another stein to fill with ale. You would not give him the satisfaction of seeing you upset. You filled more steins, feeling his eyes on you while you placed them on the tray. When you lifted it to head out the doors, he was gone.

You went through the doors to find that Thor had a captive audience while he held up his hand for silence. The music slowed to a stop, the tavern so quiet that you could hear your shoes scraping over the floor before you stopped in your tracks, trying not to make any additional noise.

“Might I remind you of your manners. Your new attendant does not take kindly to your advances.”

Heads turned to stare in your direction. Thor circled the air with his hand for the entertainment to resume, continuing on his way. He passed by you without a single glance.

Almost as if you didn’t exist.

〰️

You bowed your head in prayer, your ministrations emphatic while you begged for forgiveness for your thoughts of retaliation while in the tavern, the smell of ale still lingering on your fingers. Finishing your appeal, you laid in your cot, weary and wondering how long you would be expected to serve in such a place. You had learned to recognize the regulars and those who taunted you with insults that made you bite your tongue. The prince did not step foot inside the tavern, least not while you worked. You had said a prayer of gratitude for that fact. You had busied yourself with remembering your mother’s teachings, reciting her sermons in your head throughout the day. It brought you comfort, knowing that her visions would one day come true. All would be brought to light and there would be vindication.

A presence caught your attention, turning your body to see the visitor who had come to stare at you. His green eyes were like emeralds, a look of fascination upon his pale face. His dark hair seemed to blend into the darkness surrounding him. You knew he would find you, it had only been a matter of time. He would try to begin to tempt you like he had your mother once upon a time.

“Here lies the heretic,” he spoke. “Hidden away among the Gods like a dirty little secret.”

You would not entertain his comments, closing your eyes while you turned your back to him. Loki would not get an ounce of your attention.

“Do you know who I am?” he demanded. "Your mother certainly did."

“Trickster,” you answered. “You will not get an audience from me.”

You had heard of his history, his plot to take over the throne. Odin had dismissed the visions and expelled your mother from Asgard. There would be no speaking with such a traitor as Loki. 

“Perhaps I could be of help to you, dear zealot. I have something you want.”

“I have no want for anything,” you responded to the wall.

“Is that so? Not even this?”

Against your better judgement, your curiosity was piqued and you turned back around as he held up your gold necklace. You knew it required a price to have it back in your possession. A man like him was not easily charitable. The longer you stared at the piece of jewelry, the more you longed to have it back.

“What a beautiful necklace. Arra always did have the best of everything. It is a pity she died with nothing.”

Your mind had been made up with his comment.

“I don’t want it,” you replied.

“Why not?”

“My mother’s memory resides in my heart and mind. Not in a piece of jewelry that could be bartered for something wicked.”

Loki chuckled, the gold necklace disappearing into thin air.

“My, my, my, you _are_ a pious little thing. Very well. I’ll keep it for myself. I do believe you would be of use to me. There must be something I can interest you in. ”

“I doubt it.”

Your faith was strong. This test would make you not falter. Your mind wandered over the necklace once more and you pushed the thought away. The flesh was weak, but your mind was stronger. In time you would forget about your necklace and any emotions it seemed to hold over you.

“Not even a reprieve from toiling as a barmaid?”

You ignored him, watching the wall as you felt his presence fade.

〰️

Your stomach creaked with pangs of hunger. This was your penance, refusing the already meager breakfast that had been brought to you every morning. You survived off water alone and you were thirsty, hoping it would appease your appetite. The guard walked in, holding a breakfast tray in his hands as he placed it on the table. You reached for the glass of water when the guard cleared his throat.

“The Prince commands you to wait.”

You sat back in your chair, confused by the direction. Perhaps he wished to give you another task, away from the taverns. Your patience was wearing thin, working long hours with ungrateful patrons. 

Thor arrived moments later, dismissing the guard with a wave of his hand. He looked down at your tray and back up to you. You picked up the glass of water, drinking it quickly before you placed it back down on the tray, half full.

“The guards tell me you do not eat. Does our food offend you as well?”

“Water is enough.”

“It isn’t. You will eat.”

He stacked his arms on the small table, waiting for you to obey his command. The eggs and sliced fruit sat untouched while you tried to ignore the desire to take a bite. You took a sip of water instead. Thor narrowed his eyes at your insolence.

“We searched Vanaheim for what was left of your mother's followers. They have been eradicated and your mother’s temple burned to the ground. I know there are others out there, hiding away in the other realms. Arra's teachings are a cancer. Her beliefs put Asgard and my family at risk. Surely you know that. You were Asgardian before you were a Vanir. You have forsaken your own people to follow in her footsteps. She cannot foretell the Allfather’s death. No one can. To even discuss it is blasphemy.”

“She saw more than you will ever realize. There was more than the death of the Allfather she had seen. Worlds ambushed, regicide committed without fear of retaliation, she saw all. It was her fate to see the future," you lobbied back. You would continue to protect her worth, even if Thor refused to see it.

“And she died for her sins against the throne,” Thor snapped, his fist pounding on the table. The tray shook with the force, the water sloshing up the rim of the glass. “You will not continue on her path. I forbid it."

“I will finish her work. It is what I am destined to do.”

“You will preach to unwilling ears. My father would see you dead if it was up to him. You are my responsibility. You should be grateful I am giving you a chance at salvation.”

“Grateful to be a tavern maid where I am looked upon with lustful stares in drunken eyes? That punishment only makes me pray harder for their souls and for Odin to see what his people have become under his rule.”

Thor stood up from the table abruptly, the chair falling backwards as he placed his hands on the table, leaning down to look at you.

“Perhaps you're right. I will think of a way to put an end to your fanatical thinking.”


	3. Chapter 3

The guards did not come to collect you at the usual time to begin your work. You wondered if you had truly been granted a reprieve from your duties. Thor had not given any indication of what he meant by wanting to end your faithfulness to your teachings. It would be impossible to interfere with what you had been taught since birth, your faith remained unshaken. You mulled over his words, his reminder of salvation like an olive branch that you sought to break before it was officially offered. He and his warriors had destroyed the place of your solace, where you had found refuge from your nightmares. There would be no salvation found in Asgard as far as you were concerned.

You paced around your cell, the large windows giving you a view of the dark corridors, guards patrolling without so much as a glance in your direction. Such a prisoner as you were of little value to them. A mere ant, waiting to be crushed under foot. You were beginning to enjoy the quiet space of your cell. No boisterous drunken soldiers or loud, brassy music that tinned your ears. A dark figure caught your eye as they strode through the shadows and you watched as Loki walked toward the window. He was dressed in all black, a green cape adorning his shoulders.

“We meet again, little prophet. I'm afraid I don’t come bearing gifts this time,” Loki remarked with a solemn nod of his head. “Your uncle requests your presence."

Your eyes widened in surprise. This did not seem like a trick, the stone faced expression upon Loki’s face confirmed what you believed to be true. Dismay rippled through your belly, the anticipation of seeing your closest relative made you ill with anxiety. You knew this would not be a happy reunion nor would the conversation be pleasant.

“What does my uncle require of me?”

Loki gave an inconsequential shrug. It appeared that this task was one he wanted to see completed quickly, judging by how quickly he opened the door for you.

“He did not give me insight to the topic he would like to discuss. Normally I am not inclined to obey, especially not from one of non-royal standing. But there may be a reward in reuniting family. Come."

You followed him down the steps until he stopped in his tracks, turning to face you. Loki gazed at you from the top of your head to the tips of your shoes, his eyes lingering on the outline of your curves that you could not hide under the thin slip.

“Perhaps I should have secured better clothing for you before he sees you,” he mused, smirking as you drew your arms up to cover your chest as you scowled. “Relax, little pauper. I wouldn’t dream of touching you. Not while the taste of revenge still sits on my brother's tongue. You can serve me in other ways that will allow you to keep your virtue.”

“Snake,” you spat, disgust laced in your tone.

“Perhaps,” Loki answered, his eyes turning into slits as a forked tongue slithered from his mouth. “I have been called worse.”

You jumped back in shock before he smirked, his eyes and tongue back to normal. You did not abide by his brand of magic and you shuddered at the thought of how quickly he transformed. It was meant to scare you and you sighed, irritated that he was able to scare you as easily as he had. Pushing onto the doors, a stream of light poured through the dark corridors while you passed through, the sun warming your skin. For the moment, you basked in the freedom of the outdoors, away from your cell and away from your duties. Though your reunion with your Uncle still nagged inside your stomach, you were grateful for this small sliver of freedom to take in the sights and sounds of the outside world.

〰️

Your steps slowed to a stop once the destination had been reached. The golden arc shining brightly in front of you. It still made you gape in awe, such as it did when you were a small child. You remembered running up the steps to find your protector, who had always kept a dutiful watch over the Nine Realms. Time and distance had buried your bond to the depths of your heart, still remembering your protector but as a memory from long ago. You remembered your last interaction, the small body of a child being enveloped in an embrace by a man much larger than life, distance already a cause for sadness. Tears had been shed that day, though you believed more from him than you. Now, as you stood at the entrance of his home, a place he never strayed, you’d never felt so much like a stranger.

No sooner did you ascend the steps, did you find golden eyes watching you. You took stock of his gold armor, still larger than life in the flesh, steady hands stacked atop his massive sword, Hofund. Heimdall did not show an ounce of affection toward you. His grim expression showed a look of contempt toward you, the one he had once considered a daughter.

“Uncle,” you greeted, with a nod of your head.

“You look a sight, niece. It appears your time on Asgard has not been kind to you.”

You did not meet his stare, through you felt his gaze burning through you. It was one of disappointment. You knew he was biding his time and holding his tongue, his fingers flexing over the hilt of his sword.

“A prisoner in this realm. I am afraid I do not find favor with Odin. For he has not taken the prophecies about his destiny well. Perhaps as my beloved Uncle, you could speak to my mother’s visions and to my devotion. I wish not to see Odin destroyed but for him to come clean for his sins. The vision could change if he repented.”

“I will not. For if not the blood we share, I would strike you down myself without hesitation. Your father would be beside himself with grief at the sight of you now.”

His words tore at your heart, your eyes blurry with tears. There would be no reasoning with him, though you knew you would still try to appease his heart in one last attempt.

“You are all-seeing, Uncle. If only my mother was as lucky to have the whole sight. Do not forsake me because of her gift. Do not put hatred in your heart for me because of my sight.”

“We are given our gifts for a reason. To protect the Nine Realms. Your mother chose chaos, spreading lies about her visions to anyone who would grant her their ear. She appears to have poisoned your mind as well,” he accused.

“Mother said there will be trials. Persecution among family members,” you recited her teaching, looking into his gold eyes with a defiant nod. “For there are those who seek not to understand her visions but to make a mockery of them.”

“Do not recite those foul words to me!” Heimdall’s voice shook with fury, your heart breaking at his response to you. “She was a traitor to the throne! You are no better. You should be cast out like the rest of them.”

“You loved me once, Uncle,” you reminded him, your voice breaking with emotion. “Do not be misled by your servitude. Odin’s death will bring a reckoning. I say this to save you, not to anger you. Please.”

“Enough of this talk! I have no niece. I have no family. Take her back,” he commanded to Loki, who nodded obediently. “We are finished. Let Thor do with her what he will.”

“Uncle, please,” you pleaded. “Do not push me out.”

“Repent your blasphemous lies and I may one day find it in my heart to forgive you. You will have a home here if you rid yourself of these dangerous beliefs. Stop this.”

“You will never understand,” you whispered finally, tears welling in your eyes and spilling over your cheeks. “You refuse to. I cannot go against her.”

“Then you will be brought to ruin like your mother. Take her out of my sight.”

Loki pulled you away from him, your shoes echoing on the floor as Heimdall turned his back to you.


	4. Chapter 4

“You darken my brother’s thoughts with your presence,” Loki alleged, continuing past the dungeon. “If he would only embrace what he truly knows about you, the decision would be simple to execute. There would be no wavering with his decisions. Regardless, he will need to know what has transpired between you and Heimdall.”

You balked at the fact he was walking away, unsure of if he meant for you to follow. Emotions still raw, you wanted nothing more than to find the comfort of your cell so that you could mourn the death of your relationship with your uncle. The ride back to the palace had been a silent one, of which you were thankful for but also saddened by. You would have preferred your anger to take over than the immense sorrow of being alone. Though your mother and Heimdall were half-siblings, you had come to look at him as your own father after your father had died in war. Now you were truly alone.

“I wish to go back to my cell,” you requested, your eyes still red and swollen from your tears. “I must pray.”

“You will return when he allows you to. Don’t dawdle. I do not look forward to relaying the message any more than you would hear me repeat it.”

His footsteps came closer, his pale hand contrasting against your honeyed skin as he lifted up your chin with a curled finger. You pulled away at his touch, his hand falling back at his side as he chuckled to himself.

“You still don’t trust me,” he affirmed. "Perhaps that's wise."

“How could I trust a man who intended on taunting me with my dead mother’s necklace?”

“Ah. So you still don’t forgive me.”

He held out his hand, the gold necklace materializing out of the air, hanging over his fingertips. Your fingers itched to take it, to rip it away from his hand and place it back over your heart, where it belonged. He swung it gently, your eyes following it as it glided back and forth before you stared at the ground. You had to ignore the feeling of want. Having the necklace would not bring her back and would only further your suffering.

“Do you not want it? I would be willing to give it back. An heirloom from the branches of a highborn tree. Priceless, really.”

The necklace swayed to a stop between his fingers, shining in the sun. You remembered how your mother had hooked the necklace over your neck, praising you for following in her footsteps and taking a path of righteousness. It had belonged to your grandmother and her mother before her. History in a single piece of jewelry, handed down from oracle to oracle.

“Your price is too high,” you answered, swallowing back the urge to make a deal with him. Perhaps if you denied him now, he would relent and give up this game.

“I haven’t given you a price, little skeptic. Take it.”

You reached for the necklace, feeling the cold metal in your fingers as you lifted it off of his hand. You breathed a sigh of relief, ignoring the nagging reminder of your own rule. Your flesh was weak but your mind needed comfort. With nimble fingers, you hooked the necklace against your neck, the pendant falling against the middle of your chest.

“Let us get this over with. I wish not to see him have a tantrum over our tardiness.”

〰️

The guards did not hide their contempt for you while you followed behind Loki, their eyes burning behind your back while you crossed over to the hall. The corridors, filled with elaborate paintings and carvings, recalled the memories of your mother who had once roamed these halls as Frigga’s handmaiden so long ago. Loki pushed open a door, motioning for you to go inside. You found your resolve, heading inside while he continued behind you.

Thor sat in the hall, his eyes on Loki before they traveled to you. A chill in the air caused a ripple of bumps along your arms and you rubbed them away quickly while you stood, waiting for Loki to be seated. Neither offered you a seat but you were aware of the reason why. Traitors did not receive hospitality.

“What of Heimdall’s reaction to his niece?” Thor asked, focusing his attention on his brother.

Loki raised his eyebrows, stretching out his legs before he answered.

“He has disowned her. He bids you to do with her what you will.”

Even recited, the words still hurt. You swallowed in vain to try to get the lump that had formed in your throat to disappear. Persecution came in many different methods. This you understood. But you could not hide the flicker of fear that you felt when Thor’s eyes watched you. His expression darkened while he seemed to sit in thought for a moment.

“Leave us,” Thor commanded. “I will handle her.”

“Brother,” Loki said with a slight bow.

Loki gave you a smirk before he left the room, closing the door behind you and leaving you in silence with Thor. His dark cloak around his shoulders made him appear even larger than normal. You knew it was not safe to speak, feeling the anger that permeated the room.

“I thought perhaps a reunion with your uncle would renew your sense of self. Perhaps he would have been able to talk sense into you. I see now that I was wrong. You are intent to lead yourself to destruction. You will repent.”

“I will not.” You had found your voice, although it had been uneven when you gave your denial. “There is nothing to atone for. My conscience is clear.”

“Your conscience is warped in deceptions! I am not weak, heretic. Do not mistake me for that,” he warned, standing up quickly while he bellowed for the guards.

The door broke open, two palace guards in heavy armor burst through with their swords unsheathed, waiting for their prince to give direction so that they could dutifully obey.

“Take her to the vault,” Thor commanded. “Bind her in chains. Let her see the power of the Eternal Flame.”


	5. Chapter 5

The flames continued to heat your skin without cessation. Your slip was drenched with perspiration as well as the rest of your body, your wrists sliding against the heavy chains that bound your arms above you. Time was suspended in this chamber. You knew not how long you had been down there, only that you were taunted by one of Odin’s spoils of war, a relic that you'd heard stories about from your parents. You refused to look into it, the orange and yellow heat bathing the chamber in an unnerving light. It was here you entreated your ancestors to give you the sight of the unknown, the heat burning your tears while they skimmed down your cheeks. The guards that came inside did so only to ensure you were still breathing, shaking you awake in the when you did not answer their heckling.

Soft footsteps approaching broke your concentration, your lips chapped from your incessant appeals as you closed your mouth. A shadow appeared, the form swaying in the low light of the flames. Black shoes moved into your line of sight, your eyes studying the design. You tried to remember who they belonged to but you were exhausted, your eyes closing once more in a bid to rest. Perhaps this was your absolution. The darkness that you had experienced in this chamber had pushed you ever closer to clarity. You could feel it deep inside you.

“So this is where he’s kept you,” Loki’s voice seemed full of admiration at this fact. “A bold move if I say so myself. He’s smarter than I would ever give him credit for.”

You were in no mood to deal with Loki, let alone listen to him revere his brother’s choice of punishment. As long as you remained silent and still, your arms did not burn with pain and you could focus on your prayers. Loki made a half-circle around you before he stood behind your back.

“I’m pleased to see your necklace still exists. Perhaps it was missed by my brother's eagerness to teach you a lesson.”

“Leave me,” you requested, your voice was raspy and low.

Loki clucked his tongue, inhaling deeply. You felt his eyes on you, even if you couldn’t see it for yourself. There was a reason he had come to visit you and it was not to free you from your chains.

“I never named my price for your little trinket. I’ve come to collect my payment,” he purred.

“Take it,” you whispered, lowering your neck slowly. The chains rattled with your movement. “It is not worth the cost.”

“So eager to be pious. You could make this easy on yourself. I will take my payment regardless. You needn’t worry about what you need to do. It will come naturally.”

Air rushed against your back as you felt him kneel behind you. His breath was warm against your ear as his fingers trailed from the tops of your shoulders and up to your neck, your skin prickling with the contact of his cool skin against yours. His fingers continued, up past your ears and through your hair, stopping near your temples.

“Tell me what you see, dear Oracle. Look into the fire and tell me your vision.” Loki’s mouth brushed against your earlobe as he spoke his command. A ripple of pleasure went through you that you tried to ignore.

“I will not,” you answered, your eyes closed as he massaged his fingers against your skin slowly.

“You speak as if you have a choice,” Loki countered. “Open your eyes and tell me of my destiny.”

Lifting your eyes to the flame, figures appeared, faint and blurred. Darkness took hold of your sight, a sight coming into view of a throne. Odin’s throne. Upon it sat a prince, a crown of golden horns adoring his head. Another vision appeared, a scene between a father and his sons.

“You will ascend the throne but by sheer trickery. Beware Loki, God of Mischief, for your rule is not what it appears to be. You shall lose everyone you hold close. You may still be saved should you consider your choices,” you prophesied. It felt as if you were locked away inside your brain, the visions and voice from your body came from you but not from how you knew yourself.

His fingers left your temples and you gasped, your sight returning back to normal amid the fire. You were whole again, aware of your surroundings.

“You can see visions after all,” Loki murmured in surprise. “Your mother would be so proud. Though I can see why you both are not popular among these realms. You speak of dire times. To your visions... well, perhaps I will change course.”

He brushed the crook of his finger against your neck gently. It was the touch of a man who appeared to be in awe and of gratitude. The coolness of his finger against your heated skin gave you a small bit of relief and you let out a small sigh before you realized what you had done. Loki’s eyes swept over your face, the flames flickering in his pupils.

“I’m grateful. You have given me much to think about. Ascending the throne by trickery. Who would have thought," Loki mused with a dark laugh. “It does have its merit. I’m sure my brother will be pleased to know you have the gift of sight by way of the Eternal Flame. He all but ensured you would embrace your gift. I do hope he doesn’t try to use it on you. It _is_ the Eternal Flame for a reason.”

He did not move for several moments once he stood. Your heart still raced with what had just transpired, your mind swimming with questions. Years of your mother assuring you would receive her gift had come to fruition. Even if it had been by force. You could hardly remember what you had seen. The revelation that had been spoken from your lips seemed like a memory from the past. Perhaps in time you would get stronger and remember them. For now, you were exhausted, ready to let the clutches of sleep take you. You felt Loki begin to retreat before he spoke.

“I look forward to the rest of your visions you will no doubt be sharing with me, little seer.”

〰️

“Wake up.”

Your eyes fluttered open to find Thor standing in front of you. His blond hair fell over his shoulders, his fierce gaze trained on you. Leaning the side of your head on your arm, you saw Mjolnir in his hand. The time had come for your judgment. The fire crackled while you closed your eyes once more. Perhaps he would finish his execution quickly. You had nothing to say. You would be rewarded for your faithfulness and unwillingness to bend to Odin’s anger.

“Loki tells me you have seen a vision,” Thor spoke quietly, the fire crackling behind him. “Ascendance to Odin’s throne.”

Silence would do less harm than speaking, you reasoned to yourself. You kept your mouth quietly, watching as Thor removed the black cloak from his shoulders, tossing it to the ground. He flipped the hammer in his hand like it was a simple plaything, waiting for your answer. When he realized you would not reply, he gave a brisk nod in acknowledgment.

“I brought you here to teach you a lesson. For you to see what my father has accomplished. He will prevent anything from happening to Asgard, the Eternal Flame is proof of that. The heat has made you weak, you have not eaten in days because of your pithy penance that you believe will give you salvation. You made a mockery of this vault when you spoke to my brother about ascending the throne. It is a lie. Loki will never sit upon the throne as the true king. Perhaps I should end you now. It would appease both of our sufferings.”

A tear ran down your cheek, spilling over your lip and down your chin. No one was truly ready to die. Death was the great unknown. Even believers of Valhalla who chased after it still yearned for one foot in this world and one in the next.

“Then I die with a clarity I did not have before,” you managed, your voice thin. Your throat ached with pain, your mouth dry from the heat.

Thor knelt, his fingers forcing your chin up to make you look into his blue eyes. These were the same eyes that had looked down on you after he had ransacked the temple that you had called home. This was no ordinary man seeking to understand you. This Asgardian prince had the means to destroy you with a swing of his hammer without a single qualm. The shadows played against his face, frightening you as he lowered his head.

“Stop this. Have I not tried to make you see the waywardness of what you have been taught? You are an orphan, a stranger in this realm. No one will claim you. It is not worth the bleak isolated life you have chosen.”

Another tear ran down your cheek at his comment. His thumb brushed it away gently when it reached down at your lower lip. It was a kindness you did not expect.

“I cannot help but desire that you would repent your ways. Truly I am a fool for thinking such things.”

Thor brought the hammer up to your chin, the cold metal propped under your jaw while he observed you for a moment.

“You will tell me of your vision,” he demanded. “Show it to me.”

His hammer moved down your neck, where it pressed heavily against your throat, almost making you choke. It traveled down your collarbone and to the necklace. The weight was heavy on your chest and it lingered for a moment, cooling your hot skin.

“I cannot show you,” you exhaled. Your gift was still new, limited in what you could remember. You knew what he would ask of you after you answered.

That terrified you most of all.

“Then will you show me what you can see of my own path or I shall end your suffering here.”

“What does a God need of me when he does not believe?” You had blurted out your response so quickly that you did not realize what you had truly said before it was too late.

“You are in no position to take that tone with me, heretic. I can strike you down with a simple flick of my wrist if I wanted. I have the power to do so. I wish to see no blood shed on this day. I will not ask again.”

His thumb rubbed over your pendant, your eyes lifting from the ground and back to the fire as a spark materialized between his fingers. As before, the fire swayed and danced, figures coming into view as your vision darkened as a scene came into view. The death of Odin, the heartache of his sons and Asgard in mourning. Thor on the throne and victorious in his battles.

“Odin will indeed pass away in time. You will take the mantle of King. Asgard will fall to its knees if not protected. While there are many who would wish to see it destroyed, Asgard is not a place, it is a people. You would do well to remember this, Thor Odinson. You will be victorious in the clashes you will wage, but you will need to possess the sight entirely before your enemies do.”

While your voice had confirmed the last of your vision, the words left you shaken once you realized the significance of them. You had hoped that Thor had not understood them as you had. He did not move as you regained your composure, closing your eyes once more as you began a silent prayer.

“Your words still drip of blasphemy,” Thor spat, his blue eyes darkening with anger.

“It is truth, even if you do not want to believe,” you countered, feeling the necklace fall back onto your chest.

“Perhaps I have been amiss in your punishment. If what your mouth has to say is true, then it will be my own hands that will seek justice to right your wrongs against this realm.”

There was a stretch of your slip, a rip that caused you to open your eyes as the fabric fell to your waist, leaving you bare chested in front of him. Lust flooded his gaze, a far cry from from the anger you had seen prior.

Now, you had wished for it to return.

“I will decide your penance, Oracle.”

Your lips moved silently as you squeezed your eyes shut, refusing to look at him as he gazed at your half-naked body. The embarrassment you were experiencing would be temporary, you told yourself, feeling the weight of his heavy hands on your thighs.

“It is a blessing and curse that Hauk is not here to see you like this,” Thor lamented, his fingers sliding down your neck, his fingers curling to grasp your necklace, moving the pendent to the back of your neck with a small flick of his wrist. “A curse that he is no longer with us as I feel he would have prevented you from this destructive path. The blessing is that he is no longer here to know the things I will do to his only daughter.”

His lips trailed between the valley of your breasts. At his touch, you sucked in a breath, trying to keep still as a strum of shock went down from your chest to your middle. You began to pray in earnest, hoping for strength and resolve.

“Ancestors, please grant me the strength to endure sharing your visions. I know them to be true. Please keep my virtue -” your supplication was cut short by his mouth over your breast, his tongue circling your nipple slowly. Your breath caught in your throat, his large hand covering your other breast. His fingers rolled your nipple between the pads of his fingers slowly before he palmed your flesh.

Tears ran down your cheeks as your lips parted, his teeth scraping gently against the tender pebble of your nipple. You knew this was forbidden for you to enjoy but the sigh that escaped your mouth confirmed that you relished the sensation and you prayed harder for forgiveness.

Thor lifted his head, satisfaction in his darkened eyes.

“This is to be your retribution.”

He stood as you shivered, your breast still slick from his mouth. Tears dripped down your cheeks and onto your bare chest as you heard his footsteps depart. The door opened and you waited for it to close, only to hear his direction to the guards that made you quake with fear.

“Clean her up and take her to my chamber.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor struggles with his conscience.

Despite the heavy cape that had been roughly pulled over your shoulders, your teeth still chattered from the frigid water after your bath. The hall in the palace was silent, save for the echoing of your footsteps and the guards that accompanied you. Though you had been grateful for a bath and clean clothes, the dread that felt like a weight in your stomach could not stop your hands from shaking in apprehension from what was to come. Torches lit the hallways, casting eerie shadows while you continued on your journey. The guards led you to a door, knocking loudly while you silently prayed. You did not have to wait long for an answer.

The door opened quickly, a sliver of light behind Thor that bathed him in an ethereal appearance. With a simple nod, the guards were dismissed, taking their leave with a bow and disappearing from view. You entered, passing by his hardened stare, the door closed with what felt like finality. Uncertain if you would ever leave this chamber, your gaze swept over the room, the fireplace roaring and crackling. The room was spacious and wide, his bedchambers hidden from view. You wondered how much more there was to this chamber but kept it to yourself. There was no need to know anything further about this place. A table with a stack of books sat near a chair, close to the fireplace.

“This night has riled me to where sleep will not come easily. Perhaps it is my conscience that troubles me for what I have done to you. I feel I am not myself these days,” Thor confessed, watching the fire for a moment. “I aim to please my father but it is difficult to extract the justice I know he would want. You have complicated my decisions.”

You were silent, observing him battle with his thoughts. It was a sin to think ill of his struggles, despite being due to his own choices and you lowered your head in shame. He broke his gaze and walked over the stack of books, his palm flattening on the top of it.

“Asgard’s history. You will read these while in my chamber. It is our history as much as it is yours. We are not heathens no matter what you think.”

You gave a slight nod of acknowledgement, giving a silent thanks to your ancestors for allowing you this reprieve. Perhaps he would not touch you any longer. You'd already tried to forget how good it had felt.

Thor watched you tilt your head to count the books, your necklace shifting with your movement, glittering in the light.

“Take off your cape,” he commanded, waiting for you to comply.

With shaky fingers, you untied the knot at your neck, pulling the cape from your shoulders and holding it in your hands. He took it from you, placing it on a hook near the door. He returned, his eyes on your simple shift before he sat in the chair.

“I want to hear what you have been taught all these years. Perhaps it will give me an escape from my warring thoughts,” he said, motioning to have you sit on the floor. “I doubt your words will change my mind but it may give me insight on how to better craft your punishment."

Once you reached him, you sat, looking at the fire for a moment. He would continue to seek justice at any cost. Racking your brain to understand his request, you began, speaking of your mother’s journey from Asgard to Vanaheim. His legs stretched out in front of you, his eyes carefully. You focused your attention on the details of how your mother came to have the sight.

“Frigga had foretold my mother would have the sight to see the future, to see worlds beyond her own. For it was a blessing that she could see how families would be created. Bonds were strengthened, and wars won. She could see the seat of the Allfather and the state of the Nine Realms,” you recited. Speaking of your mother made your heart constrict with sadness.

“A seat which you believe that he will not sit upon for much longer, in your mother's teachings,” Thor interrupted, his voice taking on a hard edge. “My Father was here long before her wretched visions. It was because of him the Nine Realms know peace.”

You knew he was angry, his mouth set in a frown, his fingers tapping against the armrests. 

“Take off your dress,” he ordered, his eyes boring into yours as you looked up at him with panic.

“Have you not had your fill of humiliating me?” you asked, your voice smaller than you meant it to be. Perhaps he had ignored the tremble in your question.

“I will not ask a second time.”

Getting to your knees, you removed the dress in one fluid motion, holding it between your chest. You burned with shame, his hand outstretched to take your garment.

“Perhaps your piety has its limits. We shall find out.”

You allowed him to take the dress from your hands, shivering when you caught his stare, his eyes sweeping from top to bottom of your body. The battle he had been waging inside his mind had meant that whatever decency he was holding onto had been lost. Reminding him of the nobleness you knew he could be capable of would do no good at the moment.

“Continue,” he directed.

Shielding your chest with your arms, you bent forward so that he could not see any other parts of you. You held onto your pendant, your fingers closing around it. This was a trial once more, you decided. One you would win. 

"If it is the chill that keeps you guarded from me, the fire will warm you soon enough," Thor purred.

Without answering his comment, you persisted in your sermon. Her blessings, your mother would find out, kept her catatonic by those who wished to make her strong against their enemies. The temple, you continued, was meant to fortify and keep those who would destroy her, her teachings and followers out.

Thor’s eyes darkened again, his head lowering. You could feel his breath on your cheeks as he spoke.

“Gods, you are exquisite. Arra truly hid a treasure in her desecrated temple.”

Your face burned at his words, his deep voice like velvet with his praise. You kept your attention on the rug beneath your feet.

“She desired only peace inside the temple. She believed, despite her visions, that energy could change fates. Repentance would be salvation if only one would listen. I wish no harm, only that those who go against her teaching listen to what I have to say.”

“The things I could teach your perfect mouth to do. Lessons not taught in the temple, I assure you.”

You paused, thinking about his sinful comment. While hidden by your arms, the sensation of your peaked breasts were a reminder that your body was beginning to react to him.

“I wonder how your cunt would taste against my tongue. Undoubtedly like the sweetest of honey. To taste that between my lips would be heaven."

“I cannot tell you anything further with your interruptions,” you informed him quietly, a coil of pressure spreading in your belly.

Thor settled back in his chair, stroking his beard for a moment. You stole a glance at his face, catching his stare.

“I simply muse on your beauty. Do you not find my words appealing? Or do your holy ears drown out my desires of what I would like to do to you?”

You did not answer, content to wait until he had another aberrant reply that you would disregard. Warmth flooded your body, the words he had expressed confronting what you had been taught. Any ideas of love or marriage had been forbidden to you. Your mother had regaled your life as one that answered to a higher calling. Pleasures of the flesh, any unions of marriage were out of the realm of possibilities for you. Tucked away inside the temple, you had understood that the flesh was weak, your chastity as a vow of promise that your priority was your adherence to the teachings and proselytization of your mother’s visions.

Still, there was exhilaration that flickered in the back of your mind, small but enough that you entertained the thought of being looked upon by a God. Despite numerous attempts to control it, you could not help thinking about his lips upon your breast. You were aware of your weakness, adept that the fact Thor would use temptation to coax you out of your beliefs. Everything you had known had been stripped away but you still clung to your beliefs and you gritted your teeth as you felt his eyes on you.

“Do my words make you uncomfortable, prophetess?”

“Yes,” you replied quickly, shifting your position slightly. Heat radiated from between your thighs and you hung your head at the sensation, seeking to think of other things.

“Why won’t you look at me? Are you afraid?”

“Your gaze is as if you seek to devour me. I do not wish to see it. You asked of me to tell you of what I know and that is what I shall do.”

“What you shall do,” Thor replied, standing slowly in front of you. “Is see what you have done to me.”

From behind your tear laden lashes, he outstretched his hand, waiting for a moment. You were not prepared for the sound of metal scraping across the floor, Mjolnir cradled between your heated thighs. You gasped loudly in surprise at the sensation of cold metal as your hands dropped to the rug, your body in plain view for him to see. Pleasure snaked between your core at the feeling of it against your cunt and you sobbed at the degradation.

“Try as I might, I cannot hold it my hands any longer. Its weight is too much to bear,” Thor grieved, his voice raising with anger. “Too much to bear! For Me! This weapon was made for me and you have made me unworthy of it. My thoughts are no longer clear.”

He knelt, lifting your chin and forcing you to look at him. Eyebrows knitted in confusion at your expression, he swept his hand over your cheek before he kissed you, his lips warm and hard against your mouth. He let you go as quickly as it had begun before he got to his feet, his expression grim.

“Perhaps I cannot wield it until you surrender to me. It is my penance.”

He cursed under his breath, the hammer sliding out from under you and back to the corner. His footsteps headed toward the direction of the door, the loud slam of the door making you tremble.


	7. Chapter 7

A bright morning greeted you through an open window. Propped up on pillows, you were slow to react to the new surroundings you had found yourself in. It was modest, not anywhere close to Thor’s chambers and at that realization, relief flooded through you. You pushed the events of the night prior out of your mind, tossing back the blankets and padding to the wash bowl. A knock took you by surprise, Loki’s head poking through the space while you clutched the towel in your hands. His green eyes trailed from your sleeping gown to your head.

“What do you want?” you demanded, keenly aware of how he had treated you prior.

“Is that any way to treat your savior who rescued you from my brother?” Loki inquired, crossing his arms over his chest. “I do believe a bit of gratitude is in order.”

“I… thank you,” you replied, unsure if you wanted to question him further. “I had no idea it was you.”

“Mm, I didn’t think you would. I found him storming around the palace late last night. I checked the vault for you but you were gone. It was not hard to deduce where you were. By the time I reached you, you were asleep.”

You felt embarrassment burn through you at the thought of him seeing you naked. You turned back around, intent on washing.

“Get dressed. Quickly, before he wakes.”

Loki waited for you on the steps leading to the gardens, smoothing out his emerald jacket. Almost preening in a way.

“My brother is deeply troubled,” Loki spoke up, his eyes lifting in the direction of his brother’s balcony and then back to you. “It appears your mother’s followers who had hidden away have now been emboldened to rebuild what was destroyed. They will come looking for you, little prophet.”

You glanced up at the balcony, Loki circling around you.

“Think of the power you would wield if they rebuilt what was lost. An Oracle, just like your mother. The second coming.”

The news had renewed your hope in your future but you were not naive to know that Thor would find them and eventually they would meet their fate. You lowered your head in sadness at the thought.

“They cannot come to Asgard. It’s too dangerous.” At your admission, Loki grinned.

“I would agree. But if you could tell them yourself, I’m sure they would be safe. Then in time, you could go to them. Be the Oracle your mother wanted you to be.”

You knew hope was almost too much to feel, given where you were standing but it was hard not to feel elation in his words.

“How could I help them?”

Loki spread his arms wide with a flourish and a bow of his head. Your eyebrows knitted together at the thought of what his help would cost you.

“What is your price?”

He chuckled, giving a quick shake of his head before he began walking down the stone steps. You followed behind, giving one last glance to the balcony before you gave your full attention to Loki.

“You’re getting smarter. Nothing you need to worry about now. I promise you a safe passage to Vanaheim. You tell your mother’s followers whatever you need to and we return back to Asgard.”

“Heimdall will know.” Even now, your voice was low as you felt he already heard this secretive plot.

“My dear, let that be the least of your worries.” Loki held out his arm, waiting for you to take it. “I will make sure you get to Vanaheim unharmed. Trust me.”

〰️

Indeed he had kept his word, though you were unaware of how and you were not compelled to ask as you passed near Heimdall, his golden eyes burning into your own.

“Back to where you came?” His question filled you with worry. A sentry knew all. It was not like him to inquire. A sense of foreboding crept through you, his gaze turning to Loki.

“Do not assume you will return after your errand, Prince. Whatever you are up to, I will soon find out.”

“I simply do my Father’s bidding, Heimdall. I suggest you do the same.”

Those were the last words spoken until you reached Vanaheim, the scent of the pine and earth filling your nose.

Home.

You ran, shoes sinking into the soft ground to the only home you knew. There was no patience left, no waiting for Loki to follow in your footsteps. You knew where you were going, running up the hill without catching a breath. Optimistic as you were, you wondered if they had already begun rebuilding, perhaps the frame of the temple already under construction. You could only hope as much.

It was not how you imagined once you reached the burnt remains. Soot and blackened wood met your gaze, your eyes filling with tears. They had burnt it to the ground. You knew that, you had seen the flames before you were pulled in chains. To see it as it was now, your heart sunk.

“What a shame,” Loki observed behind you. “There’s nothing left but ash and broken dreams.”

“Where are they?” You ignored his comment, searching the trees around the clearing for any sign of your mother’s followers.

“Hiding, of course. This is broad daylight. They wouldn’t dare upset the villagers. Hogun visits here and has many ears as he has eyes on this land.”

You had a good idea of where to find them. Deep in the woods, away from any seeing eyes. Loki’s eyes were trained on you while you gazed at the blackened ground. 

“Do you know where they may be?”

“You say they hide. I would not know of where to look.”

“Is that so?” Loki leaned in close to you, his breath warm on your cheek. “I think you do. It would be a waste to come all this way and not be able to save them.”

“I don’t trust you.” You held your tongue after your admonishment.

“Have I not been trustworthy so far? I saved you from my brother, gave you back your precious little necklace and now I’ve returned you to your home to save what little you have left.”

“You forced my visions,” you spat, turning around to face him, a smirk painted across his face.

“And you have given me so much to think about. We don’t have all day. Find them.”

He gave a slight nod to the trees ahead.

The trees blocked out the sun the deeper into the woods you went, the forest ground coming alive with sounds of nature around you. A small house stood to your right, one that you knew from your childhood. You followed up the path and knocked softly, waiting for someone to answer.

The door opened with barely a sliver of space, vibrant violet colored eyes staring back at you under wrinkled skin. A moment passed before the door opened wide and the silver haired woman let out a cry of happiness, her arms wrapping around you and squeezing you tight. She patted your back like a baby, your head settling on her shoulder.

“We thought you lost you.” It was muffled against your shoulder but the sentiment was there and you squeezed your eyes shut as tears came.

“We’re going to rebuild. I promise you. Arra did not die in vain. You will lead us, once you have your visions and -“

“Runa,” you breathed, her name but a whisper on your lips. “I can’t come back. Not yet.”

Runa pulled back, holding you at arms length, confusion marring her features.

“You’re home. You must stay.”

Bowing your head, you had no choice but to tell her the truth. Your hair fell down your shoulders while you nudged your shoes into the dirt.

“I am Thor’s prisoner. I was allowed here by his brother, Loki. I have a message Runa and you must listen. Please. Rebuild the temple. When I am allowed to leave, I will come back. I know there will be ones looking for me but they cannot come to Asgard, you have to tell them not to. It’s dangerous.”

“No,” Runa denied, shaking her head as her heavy braid fell over her shoulder. “Do you hear what you’re saying? You’re Thor’s prisoner. He will never let you go free. It was foretold that you would cross his path. Your mother saw it. You must not go back. You won’t return. If you stay here, we can protect you.”

“I can’t.” You hiccuped, knowing Loki was not far from you. “You have to promise you won’t send them to look for me in Asgard. Promise me, Runa.”

“Has he lost his power?” Her question reminded you of Mjolnir and how he could not wield it.

“Weakened.”

Runa’s knobby fingers caressed your cheek.

“He’s been cruel to you. That is his penance. Thor doesn’t know the power you have. If he gets the chance, he will take it from you and you will lose it. If you stay here, you will be safe. We can protect you.”

You shook your head with sorrow. They did not know how easily the people in the temple were slaughtered. There would be no mercy.

“I’ll be back. I promise.” Your shaky plea did not fall on deaf ears, Runa’s head nodding in acceptance of your promise. It was one that you yearned to come to fruition, sooner rather than later.

Loki cleared his throat, earning Runa’s glare.

“Trickster,” she hissed. “You and family have blood on your hands. Hauk would never have allowed this.”

She spit at the ground, Loki’s eyebrows raising in surprise.

“Hello to you, too,” he mused, looking at the old woman before he settled on you. “Have you completed your task?”

You did not take your eyes off of Runa as you answered. “Yes.”

“Then we’re done here. Let’s go.”

〰️

"Heimdall, we're ready," Loki called out, looking up at the sky above.

You had accomplished what you came for but it did little to appease your sadness. It amplified the fact you would most likely never return, though you hoped it was not a lie. Loki had urged you along but now, even as he gave his request to Heimdall, you felt uneasy.

Before you were lifted, your eyes closed shut, a figure appeared in a haze of bright lights. When you opened them, Thor stood in the clearing, his eyes narrowed at you. You stood behind Loki, your fingers tugging on his jacket.

"You said I would be safe."

Loki looked over his shoulder, his eyes shining with amusement.

"I said safe passage to Vanaheim. I never promised the same on return."


	8. Chapter 8

“What are you doing in Vanaheim? How did you pass Heimdall?” Thor demanded, his hands fisted at his sides.

Loki raised his hands in defeat.

“A simple task. We were just on our way to return to Asgard. Weren’t we, dear Oracle?”

You did not answer, furious and afraid at his treachery. Loki now knew where to find Runa and you did not underestimate that he would try to use her as leverage to spare his brother’s wrath. There was a touch of hopefulness as you noticed Thor’s hands were empty. You remembered Runa’s words. You had the power to take away his own.

“What simple task?”

You did not miss a beat as you blurted out your answer.

“I wished to see what was left of the temple.”

A half truth was better than a whole lie. Loki seemed to go along with your ploy, nodding in agreement.

“After what she has endured, I believed it would be best to take her here to see how her faith has been wiped out from this realm. I thought it would be a reminder to renounce her fanaticism.”

Your eyes studied the grass so that you would not stare at him while he told his blatant lie. Still, you had to be grateful to be given a chance to warn Runa. Loki had at least held his word to that point. Thor clenched his jaw at Loki's remark.

“She will never. We will return back to Asgard.”

“Wait.” Loki’s voice raised over Thor’s, straightening his jacket. “A proposition, if you will.”

“What is it?” Thor snapped.

“I cannot help but notice Mjolnir is not at your side. Do you no longer require it?”

Thor’s eyes darkened at his brother’s question. You found yourself shaking your head, hoping that Thor would not entertain his brother’s question. You were the cause of his loss of power and you wished not to incite more anger from him.

“I have been pained by many things. It does not give me the security I once knew.” He looked directly into your eyes as he spoke, fear spreading across your belly.

“That tool was made for you. For what good is a God without a hammer?”

“Loki, enough.” The demand held no room for argument.

“What if,” Loki continued on, ignoring his brother’s command. “You took the source of what is draining your power. Or should I say, _who_.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Marriage, dear brother.”

Your heart dropped to your toes, your heart slamming into your chest. There would be no way he would agree. No way you could see yourself in such a predicament.

“She may be disgraced but she is still of high born blood. Make her your wife. You will see that once you have her, as her visions have foretold, you will hold the power as you once did. Take a wench to your bed if the thought of her repulses you. But marriage could be the way to make sure you have eyes on her all the time.”

You knew by Thor's heated stare that he wouldn’t. Not now. Not with what he had seen of you and the things he had told you by the fire the night prior.

"Think of it. Father would be pleased once the initial shock wears off. It would be the ultimate retribution. An Oracle forced to yield to you and all of Asgard."

"I needn't be married for that," you spoke up, inching your chin up to meet Thor's gaze. "You've already forced me to yield to your demands. A marriage would not change that."

"Heimdall!" Thor shouted, looking up above. "Now!"

〰️

Odin watched you raise your head, the guards standing a few feet away from you, your wrists bound in chains in front of you. The moment you were back in Asgard, guards had arrested you, leaving Loki and Thor behind as you were marched back to Odin’s throne room.

“Do you know why you stand before me today?”

“To exact more cruelty at my expense,” you answered.

The room was quiet at your response, so silent you could hear your own heartbeat thudding inside your chest.

“Thor has set out to correct your path and yet I fear that you have not understood the severity of what you have unleashed. Even now, the Nine Realms is under uncertainty. My rule, once never questioned, has heard whispers of those who wish to know if these visions will come true.”

“You know that they will.” You stood your ground, unafraid of what he could do to you.

He surprised you with a faint smile upon his lips.

“Precisely. An Oracle with the power to see our enemies. The power you hold is strong. I see it now. Your vision, what was it?” Odin stroked his beard, a flash of teeth appearing as he smiled wider. “He will need to possess the sight entirely. You are that sight.”

“No.” Your breath shook with fear as you understood the weight of his words.

“Yes. Beholden to all of Asgard to make sure the Nine Realms are safe by way of marriage. The people of Asgard will not accept an Oracle without a title, one especially as the likes of you. With a royal bearing, you will make him a fine King. And in time, a father.”

“I will not.”

“You don’t have a choice!” Odin’s roar rang out, echoing and making you hold your breath. “Your father was high born, your mother as well, despite her catastrophic failings. You will put that lineage to good use. Take her away and begin preparations for the ceremony.”

There was no time to try to flee, the guards gripping your arms as they pulled you away, despite your fighting and screaming to whoever would hear that you would never do such a thing. Your loyalty did not lie with Asgard and it did not lie with Odin.

〰️

The comfort of your pillow also caught your tears, your wrists still sore from the heavy cuffs. The quietness of the room allowed for your shallow breaths, your fingers curled around your necklace. 

You felt a presence in the room, your anger rising through your chest as you heard him speak.

“Poor little prophet. All alone in her room, crying for her mother.”

You sniffled, lifting your head to glare at the man sitting on the chair across from you.

“Get out,” you ordered, your voice still trembling.

Loki leaned forward, his eyes narrowing at you before he smirked.

“I came to make amends, dear Oracle. To apologize for my actions.”

“I don’t accept.”

You turned away from him, hoping he would take the hint and leave. Still, you felt him there, his eyes still on your figure.

“It was the only way to make sure you would cooperate. You have so much more power than you realize. Let me show you.”

“I don’t wish to be apart of your tricks.”

He sighed, his shoes shuffling against the ground. “Get up.”

You got to your feet, watching him walk toward the balcony. He seemed to stare intently at something that caught his eye, his fingers pointing across the way.

Behind him, you saw Thor’s balcony.

“Mjolnir sits, unattended. Pick it up.” He ordered it like it was a simple task and you narrowed your eyes at his command.

“There are guards everywhere. I can’t leave to do your chore.”

He turned to face you, determination apparent on his features. He cupped your chin with his fingers.

“You won’t have to. Hold out your hand and it will come. All you must do is think of it. Call it from your mind.”

“This is a trick,” you muttered, pulling away from him. “No one can yield it.”

“Try. I believe in you.”

Loki stood back, arms crossed while he waited for you to do his bidding.

With a heavy sigh, you stood, the weight of the world on your shoulders while you raised your arm, your fingers outstretched. Loki’s gaze turned to the balcony as you heard a low hum. In moments, the hammer soared through the air through the balcony and into your waiting hand.

At the sight of it, you nearly dropped it, your arm bending down and then back up. It was lightweight, your fingers wrapping over the handle. 

A smile spread across Loki’s face at your surprised expression. One that turned to a cry of pain as a mark raised on your wrist. The hammer fell to the floor, cracking the stone while you cradled your injured hand.

“It appears marriage wasn’t the only way to bind you to him,” Loki purred. “Look how worthy you are, dear Oracle. Yielding your future husband’s weapon. Imagine how pleased he will be to know it can be moved after all."


	9. Chapter 9

There were no shortages of people gawking as you kept your head down, careful not to ruin the gown you had all been sewn into. The ceremony was short, Odin’s blessing no more than a mere curse to you as your groom gave you not a single glance. Worse were the people in attendance, sneering at you before you reached Thor’s side, head bowed in prayer to be saved from this dreadful day. It was for naught, the wedding rites completed and you were bound before Odin to be at Thor's side.

You had hoped he would take another to his bed this night and you wondered if you prayed extra hard if you would be rewarded.

Now, you sat next to him, pushing away goblet after goblet of wine that was brought to you. Though he looked like a proper groom in his attire, Thor leaned close to you, his lips next to your ear to remind you of what was on his mind.

“You should drink, wife. You’ll need it for all the things I plan to do to you tonight,” his lips brushing against the shell of your ear.

He handed you a goblet and you held it in your shaking hand.

“When I’m done with you, they won’t allow you to set foot inside that temple they are trying to rebuild.”

He leaned back in his chair, placing a hand on your thigh. He motioned for another round of wine to be brought out, emptying his cup as you caught Odin’s stare.

“Brother, might I trouble you to ask our dear Princess for a dance?” Loki asked, bowing his head graciously, his green eyes sparkling with amusement.

“Go,” Thor replied with a wave of his hand. “Loosen her up.”

“Oh, you have no idea,” Loki purred, grabbing your hand and helping you up.

With his hand on your waist, you moved to a lively song, still skittish and embarrassed – dancing was something you were never taught and Loki seemed to be a natural. Despite what the people thought of you prior, they say how Thor yielded his powers on you, making you hold a goblet of wine after denying the cupbearers several times. How he pulled you along into the dining hall when you walked slower. They were appreciative of their Prince, making an example out of the little priestess who had rattled the Nine Realms.

“Congratulations, dear _sister_ ,” Loki began, his eyes dropping down to your almost exposed chest due to the cut of your gown. “Are you not happy? This is your wedding day.”

“I never wished to be married,” you hissed, Loki spinning you around in a circle and bringing you back to him. He held you close. Almost too close.

“Mm, but you look lovely. I imagine my brother thinks the same. He hasn’t taken his eyes off of you.”

You didn’t dare look, your eyes focused on Loki’s jacket as you made circles closer and closer to the open door. The music stopped and while guests applauded, Loki pulled you down into the hallway.

“I have to go back,” you countered, trying to get out of his grasp.

“I imagine he would not be pleased to see you with me out here. He did seem perturbed when we made our way to Vanaheim,” Loki mused.

“Then let me go,” you whispered fiercely.

“Do you know that I have helped you throughout this entire ordeal and you’ve yet to thank me?”

You looked at him in wide eyed surprise, a frown forming at your mouth.

“Thank you? You and your brother have tortured me. You forced me to reveal a vision to you and to marry your brother. I will _never_ thank you,” you spat out, trying to move out of his arms.

“Was it not I who saved you from his clutches when he had wanted to bed you? Thus making him unworthy to wield Mjolnir? The weapon that was made for him, a gift from Odin. Forged by a dying star that he can no longer yield because of you, dear Princess. Perhaps in my own way, I’ve tried to keep you safe. You were supposed to die, and I’ve kept you alive. I will have your gratitude.”

He seemed pleased with himself after his speech. You looked at the open doors, knowing the position of you being pressed up against Loki and in his arms would be more than enough to rattle Thor, even if he didn’t care about you. A slight was a slight.

“I don’t like to be kept waiting,” Loki said, his fingers sliding into your hair as he kissed you, hard and hot. Even as you tried to push off, he wouldn’t let you go, his fingers like a vice on the roots of your hair so that you bent to his will.

His grip diminished when you saw him smirk, his eyes flicking toward the open door. You didn’t have to see Thor to know he was watching, footsteps quickening before you were ripped from Loki’s side and anchored to Thor.

“Had I feelings for you, I would see to it that both of you were put in chains. But no matter,” Thor said in a near roar, grabbing your wrist tightly. “Your duty awaits. As for you brother, you would do well to stay out of my way.”

Thor pulled you along, passing the dining hall and toward the direction of the stairs head.

“You let him touch you again and I will kill you. Do you understand that?”

“He kissed me, it was not mutual,” you fought back, trying to twist your hand out of his grasp. “There are concubines for your pleasure. I’ve read about them. You have no need for a wife tonight.”

Thor laughed at your plea, your shoes slipping on your gown as you almost fell forward.

“Oh, I have a need for a wife tonight. You will do as you’re told.”

He pushed open the door to his chambers, all but pushing you inside before he closed it. The roaring fire met you, heat spreading through your clothes. The light made him look ferocious and larger than life as he leaned against the door with a smirk.

You were trapped.

Your gaze moved about the room quickly, trying to find an easy exit. When he moved from the door, you tried to run, only to have him grab you with ease, pulling you against him.

With a satisfying tug, your bodice was ripped to shreds by his hands, the gown pooling at your feet. You tied to push away from him but in a fluid motion, he held both your wrists in his hands, his blue eyes boring into yours.

“You are no match for me. In every way,” Thor breathed, his eyes snaking down your body. “Though it will be exciting to see you try to take all of me.”

When you fought against him harder, he laughed and let you go, stumbling back from him as your remembered Loki’s words.

“I am no match for you alone, yes,” you breathed, stretching out your arm.

The metallic hum caught his attention as Mjolnir sailed rapidly from the open window and straight into your waiting hand.

“Impossible,” Thor snarled, the words choking out of his mouth. “You aren’t worthy of that.”

“It will hurt no less if I strike you with it. Kneel.” Your voice shook but your direction was clear.

He glared at you, anger radiating off of him as he scoffed.

“Have you gone mad? I am a God, I kneel to no one.”

"You will kneel to me or I will use it, I swear it." Still shaky but determined, you had no idea the power the weapon held in your hand but you were not afraid to find out.

He lowered himself down to one knee, his gaze murderous. You knew he could still not wield Mjolnir, you saw his hand slowly open to try until he realized it was useless and for that, you had the upper hand. You pointed it at him, well aware of how his gaze now spread from the hammer to your entire naked body.

"Stop looking at me like that," you demanded. "I'm leaving this place."

"You mean to leave Asgard? You won't get far. The guards will stop you before you step foot outside."

You kept the hammer pointed at him, unsure of how exactly you would wield it but he stayed where he was, watching as you shakily pulled on a slip and a robe.

Taking small steps around him, his eyes followed you.

“Don’t follow me,” you ordered, reaching behind you for the door. “Or I will use it.”

You opened the door, slipping out of his chambers and down the hall, hiding behind a stone pillar. No guards in sight, you tried to keep Mjolnir at your side as if it was nothing, looking behind you while you hovered over the stairs, watching the guards pace back and forth. It was clear they were guarding the wing so that the new bride and groom would not be disturbed.

You marched back to the chamber as Thor opened the door, his eyes on the hammer that you gripped tightly in your hand.

“I want to leave. Now. You’re going to show me how,” you commanded, ignoring the fact your voice was faltering.

He grabbed the hammer from your wrist, fingers prying it out of your grasp before it fell down with a heavy thud between you. Thor reacted as if he had been burned, holding his wrist with a scowl before he peered at the injury.

“What sorcery have you committed?” he roared, the mark on his wrist matching your own.

“I did nothing,” you bit back, scrambling to reach for it before he grabbed your hands once more in his grasp.

“For someone so devout, your lies flow so freely from your mouth.”

Thor pulled you closer to him, pressing you up against his solid chest as he shook you.

“Tell me how you wield it. Was it Odin?”

There was no use fighting his grasp, you were no match for his strength. His fingers were heavy against your fists so that you could not summon the weapon that had helped you prior.

“Perhaps it knows that you treat me unkindly and it is your retribution. You said it yourself,” you whispered against his chest.

Thor took a long look at the hammer that had fallen at your feet. His eyes shot back to you, dark and angry.

“You did this to me. Your lies, your deceit,” he countered angrily. “Or did Loki put you up to this?”

Your eyes burned into his as you spoke your truth. “Why would I do such a thing? All I’ve ever wanted was to be left alone and you and your horrible brother have made sure that I am alone in this world. I have nothing left but my truth. It is the only thing that sustains me. Do what you will, Prince of Asgard.”

Thor leaned closer, narrowing his gaze before he answered you. You blinked back tears, waiting for him to say another dreadful promise that you knew he would exact when the time was right.

“You pain me, priestess. I know not what this mark is but only now do I feel your pain. I know not what to do with it.” Thor said quietly, his face contorted in confusion. “I cannot let you go.”

You hoped his heart was beginning to thaw and you cheered quietly at that fact.

“You can,” you urged, watching his features twist into concern. “Take me back to Vanaheim.”

“My mother mentioned it once. I recall it now. You are mine. These marks make it so.”

He gripped your hands tighter and you whimpered.

“My behavior has been lacking. This explains the loss of my power. Perhaps there is a need to show you how important you are to me. We will get through this.”

At his words, you shook your head, afraid as his eyes took on a new emotion. Hard and determined, as if he was seeing clearly for the first time.

“You will learn my body tonight, wife. And in turn, I will appreciate yours.”


End file.
